


Bonds of Fire

by fizzeli



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzeli/pseuds/fizzeli
Summary: Starting after the first movie, after the battle is finished, how do Maleficent, Diaval, Aurora and Phillip recover and move forward. In a castle full of iron, the small family must recover first before heading back to the Moors, and Aurora must learn to lead a kingdom. What does she know of being a Queen? She was raised in the Moors by a Raven and a Faerie. How does Phillip fit into this family? Having her wings back means learning to carry them again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Please note characters in this story are from the movie, Maleficent.
> 
> A first attempt at writing a story that has been buzzing around in my head for a while, cemented since seeing the second movie. I'm trying to create a family growing closer, through trauma new and stronger bonds are formed. Also, I feel Diaval would not have come through this experience without a slight hurt to himself, and Maleficent needs to adjust to carrying her wings again. An exploration into Maleficent supporting Aurora as she steps up to being a Queen, is there something more between Maleficent and Diaval?

Chapter One

The battle was over. The King was dead. Fire raged in the castle, Diaval had caused a lot of damage with his fire breathing. Maleficent hovered over the castle grounds, taking a moment to relish in the feeling of having her wings back, having the freedom that had been denied to her. The feeling of being free from the one who had caused her much pain. The one who had so inadvertently gifted her with the greatest treasure in the world, Aurora. Thinking of the girl, Maleficent turned to fly back into the iron wrought castle to find her and transform Diaval back into something smaller. 

Flying back through the window, Maleficent saw the battle was not quite over. Diaval was trying to make himself as small as possible, an impossible task for such a large dragon. In front of him stood Aurora, ever defiant in the face of danger. Her arms were outstretched as if to protect the dragon behind her. Beside her stood the young prince. Maleficent was surprised to see him there. He stood firmly beside Aurora, slightly disheveled, one arm protective in front of the dragon, in the other he held his sword, as if to fend off the remaining soldiers. Maleficent took a moment to look over Diaval. What she saw made her blood boil. There was a chain wrapped tightly around his neck, wounds from arrows and spears and swords. One spear was still through his hind leg. She couldn’t turn him back to a raven, those wounds would kill him. As a human he stood a better chance. 

Maleficent swooped down to land by her Beastie and the Prince, sweeping her wings forward to create a gust of wind that blew the soldiers back.  
“Enough!” she said, loud and clear. “You’re King is dead. The battle is over!”  
Silence followed. The soldiers picked themselves up and looked at each other. One stepped forward, removing his helmet.  
“He truly is dead?” he asked.  
“You will find his body outside,” Maleficent said turning to face him. The man nodded at two others to go outside to fetch the body. The others waited for further orders. Maleficent narrowed her eyes. She turned to look at the young girl beside her. Aurora’s attention was on Diaval now Maleficent was there. The girl was trying to check her oldest friend and father figure over for injuries, but the dragon wasn’t having it. Phillip was hovering near the Princess, one eye on her, the other on the remaining soldiers.  
“Your Highness, what would you have us do?” the first soldier asked, stepping closer. He was a brave one, thought Maleficent, but he raised an interesting thought. Aurora was now technically in charge of this castle. Aurora turned to the soldier, shocked. She glanced at Maleficent, confusion in her eyes. Maleficent nodded, she couldn’t step up now, it would make Aurora seem like a puppet, the girl had to take charge for herself. Prince Phillip stepped up behind the Princess. Aurora took a breath, squared her shoulders and stepped forward.   
“This room needs to be cleared out,” she started, looking around, “I want all the iron taken away from the entrances, leave us for a moment, and find a clean room with a large window for my Godmother and Godfather to stay in. There must be no iron near it.”   
“Will you be alright here with the witch?” the soldier asked hesitantly, but bravely. He glanced nervously at Maleficent, who raised one eyebrow. “Sorry, yes, as you wish Your Highness, we will give you some space here to sort things out.” and he turned to the remaining soldiers and guards and ushered them out the room, barking orders as he went. Aurora heaved a great sigh and turned back to the dragon.

Maleficent was now approaching Diaval. The great black dragon growled softly in his throat. He was in pain, he was scared, he wanted to be something smaller and away from all these men and their sharp pointy tools. Plus, the chain around his neck was hurting him. Maleficent stroked his muzzle.  
“I’m sorry my pet, I can’t make you a raven just yet, you are hurt too much to survive that small form. Into a man,” she sighed. Golden dust surrounded the dragon and he shrunk into his man skin. The chain fell from his next, but the spear stayed stuck in his leg. Diaval staggered to the side before sinking to the ground, a pained moan escaping his lips. Human hands, covered in soot and blood, hovered over the spear in his leg, tears escaping out the corners of his eyes.  
“Phillip, help me a moment, I can’t touch the spear, I need you to pull it out for me,” Maleficent said calmly. Inside, she was fuming. Diaval was in pain because of her. He had been protecting her, protecting the Beastie. She sank down to her knees beside the man, wrapping her arms around his arms and chest.  
“Aurora, please hold his legs for me,” Phillip said, taking a deep breath as he gripped the spear in two hands. Diaval bit his lip, eyes trained on the spear. Aurora rushed to do as she was bid, kneeling down practically on top of Diaval’s legs. Her eyes were leaking tears.  
“On three,” said Phillip, looking straight at Maleficent. “One, two..”  
“Ahhhhh!” cried Diaval, trying to break out of Maleficent’s arms, kicking his legs out. He bit down harder on his lip to muffle the sound, blood seeping out of the corner. Phillip threw the spear aside as soon as it was out, tears were also in his eyes, as he bunched up his own cloak and pressed it to Diaval’s leg to stem the bleeding.  
Maleficent soothed back Diaval’s hair as she waved her fingers towards his leg, sealing the wound for now. She was so tired. Her raven was wounded, her Beastie was scared and unsure, and the young Prince was trying to hold it together. Her shoulders and back were starting to hurt from the pain of having her wings back.

“Right,” said Aurora, standing up and wiping her eyes. “You need to rest. Let me find that guard and someone to show you to the rooms.”  
Maleficent eyed her surrogate daughter with pride. She made to stand up, but Diaval was still gripping her arms. Gently, she unlatched his fingers and stood up, turning to help Diaval into a standing position beside her. She gripped his right arm, which alerted her to a second injury. Diaval screamed once before clutching the arm to his chest. Maleficent froze, hand still outstretched. She had felt bones shift under her grip, his arm was broken.  
Phillip, who had been heading to the door, turned to come back, but Maleficent waved him away. Leaning down, she eased an arm around and behind Daival’s back, slowly helping him to his feet. The raven turned man winced as he stood, leaning heavily on Maleficent. Aurora and Phillip came back towards them followed by the same soldier as before.  
“Godmother, this is Connor, the Captain of the Kings Guards, I guess mine now,” Aurora introduced. “He’s going to show us where your rooms will be.”  
“Let me guess, no one else is brave enough to assist?” Maleficent said with a smirk. She adjusted Diaval beside her, the strain on her shoulders and back starting to make itself known. She didn’t remember the wings being so heavy before, then again, it had been over sixteen years.  
Connor smiled gently, “Oh no Madam, the maids are busy turning down the room and carting hot water up so you and the dragon-man can bathe and relax, and yes, the other guards are afraid.” Maleficent smiled, this guard had a backbone.  
“Lead on,” she said.

It was a slow procession up to the rooms. Up the spiral staircase they went, Connor leading, followed by Aurora and Phillip, then Maleficent helping Diaval, though Maleficent was starting to struggle. She needed to sleep and recover her strength, she needed to practice walking with wings on her back. Aurora kept glancing behind to check on her Godmother. Maleficent sent her the warmest of smiles, proud of the courage her little Beastie was showing. Finally, they reached the rooms.  
“I’ve had a bath set up and some bandages and herbs brought in for you.” Connor said. “Is there anything else? Or shall I show the Princess and Prince to their rooms?”  
“A moment please Connor,” Maleficent said with a glance to her Beastie.  
“We will wait outside,” Phillip said. Maleficent gave him a nod. This was a kind hearted Prince, she was beginning to like him.

Once the door was closed, Maleficent lowered Diaval into a chair and turned to the girl. She opened her arms, welcoming Aurora to rush to her and fling her own arms around her Godmother. There was silence for a while, broken occasionally by the slight sniff from Aurora and a sniffle from Diaval.  
“There, there Beastie,” Maleficent soothed, stroking Aurora’s golden hair, “it’s over my dear, its over.”  
Aurora pulled back and stared up into her Godmothers eyes. She smiled.  
“One adventure over and onto the next,” she sighed, “I have no idea how to be a Queen, how do I rule people?”  
“With kindness and an open heart, my dear,” Maleficent smiled, “Don’t worry about it now, rest, recover, tomorrow we will talk about it.” She gave Aurora’s hair one final stroke and pulled back.  
“Now, give Diaval a kiss and head off to your room to sleep Beastie,” Maleficent said. Aurora smiled, lighting up the room. She could do this.  
“Rest well Pretty Bird,” she said turning to the raven-turned-man. She bent down and gave Diaval and kiss on the cheek. Straightening up, Aurora turned and exited the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Maleficent and Diaval alone for now.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning comes and with it, more trials for the Moor-folk. Aurora has been exploring and is eager to show off her new castle to her Godmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this story is beginning to flesh out and develop in plot. It's a slow progress, but I've written at least four chapters already.
> 
> Maleficent may seem more open and welcoming towards people, and I've written her this way to show she is trying to be peaceful towards her Goddaughters new people and kingdom. She is observing and smiling and showing a kindness. Also she is trying to make Diaval and Aurora feel safe and happy. She doesn't want them to worry.

Diaval watched his MIstress through half lidded eyes. His arm was beyond feeling, his leg hurt and there were too many cuts on his beautiful self. He could see the pain in Maleficent’s eyes as she twitched her wings and shoulders again. Her beautiful wings were returned. Her wings were a mess! They were dusty and there were feathers out of place. Diaval felt his fingers twitch in need as he wanted nothing more than to preen those beautiful feathers. Instead, he watched in silence.

Finally, Maleficent seemed to shake herself out of whatever deep thoughts she was feeling and turned to Diaval.  
“We need a bath,” she said, wrinkling her nose at the state both were in. Diaval nodded. “But first, I want to fix that arm up, it needs splinted in place or it will mend wrong and you will not fly again.”  
Diaval frowned and looked down at his arm. How long would it take to heal? Did that mean he was going to be stuck in this man-skin until it healed? He turned sad eyes towards his Mistress. She smiled that ever knowing smile and summoned some bandages and splints. As she approached, Diaval pulled his arm closer to his body, curling protectively over it.  
“Now, now my pet, I need to do this,” she said with a frown and tapped his good arm. Reluctantly, Diaval allowed Maleficent access to his injured arm. The raven kept his eyes firmly closed, biting down on the wrist of his left arm to muffle his grunts of pain as Maleficent manipulated his arm into the correct position and firmly wrapped and splinted it. She gently removed his left wrist from his mouth with a frown, wiping away the blood from the bite mark.  
“It’s over, my dear, come, let’s have a bath and then into bed,” Maleficent soothed.

A couple of hours later and Maleficent and Diaval were reclining on the bed. The warm water had soothed her aching muscles and relaxed her. Diaval was dozing next to her, his right arm strapped to his chest. His face twitched as a strand of his raven hair fell over his face. Maleficent watched in amusement as he twitched his nose, trying to get rid of it. His eyes crinkled as though to open, Maleficent smoothed back his hair, watching the man-turned-raven sleep on. Over sixteen years they had been together. He had stayed by her side through fits of anger and melancholy. He has allowed her to change his form, from raven to man to horse to dragon, the one protest being a dog. He had argued with her, reasoned with her and protected her. Now he was injured because of her, yet not once had he protested. Technically, his debt, if ever there was a debt, had been repaid, tomorrow she would ask him what he wished. Secretly she hoped he wished to stay. Life without Diaval would not feel right. Maleficent sighed as she continued to run her fingers through his hair, feathers mingled in the dark, silky strands. She closed her eyes and pulled the raven-man closer to her. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

A knock on the door woke her. Maleficent opened her eyes, staring straight up. There was a weight across her chest and black hair tickling her nose. Diaval had shifted during the night. She should have known, even as a raven, he moved until he was pressed up right under her neck. Maleficent eased herself out from under him, stretching her wings out as she padded to the door. Connor was waiting on the other side.   
“Good morning Mistress, if it would please you, Her Royal Highness, Princess Aurora, invites you and Sir Diaval to join her and Prince Phillip for breakfast,” he said with a low bow. Maleficent blinked her eyes at him. Connor straightened as he waited for a reply.  
“Give us a moment to ready ourselves and you may lead us to Her Highness,” Maleficent said after a while. She closed the door and made her way back to the bed. Diaval was still sleeping.   
“Diaval, time to wake up, Beastie requests our company for breakfast,” Maleficent said, shaking the man. Diaval groaned and rolled away from her. Unfortunately, he rolled on his broken arm, and as such, he shot up with a hiss of pain. He clutched his arm and turned to look at Maleficent. She sent him a grin and twirled her fingers in the air, gold dust surrounding them.  
“Come on, up you get raven,” she commanded.  
Diaval sighed and flopped back onto the bed.  
“Sleep,” he groaned, eyes closing.  
“Up!” she commanded.  
After much groaning and protesting, Diaval and Maleficent were ready for breakfast. They followed Connor down the stairs. 

As they walked Diaval moved closer and closer to his Mistress. The walls felt like they were closing in on him, and there were too many people around. Yes, they flinched back from Maleficent, but they were still there. He kept seeing flashes of spears and arrows heading for him, being a dragon had affected him more than he thought. At first, his only fear used to be dogs and pitchforks, now he could add humans to his list, humans and their cruel spears and arrows.   
Maleficent frowned as Diaval nearly stepped on her again. He was walking so close to her, eyes darting everywhere, arm clutched close to his chest protectively. Maleficent glanced around to see what had scared her raven so much. She narrowed her eyes at the guards and servants milling around. Is this what had scared him? She supposed it might be so, he had never been so seriously hurt by humans before. Maleficent sighed and placed a protective arm around the raven.  
“Breath,” she whispered, “It’s my turn to protect you, my pet.”  
They had reached the dining area. Connor stopped and stood straight.  
“Your Royal Highness, Prince Phillip, may I present Mistress Maleficent and Sir Diaval of the Moors,” he announced.  
Looking past him, Maleficent saw Aurora sitting at the head of the table, Phillip on her right. Maleficent glided past Connor, Diaval, wrapped firmly in her arm, stumbled next to her. She chose the seat to Aurora’s left, helping Diaval into his before sitting down. She sent the girl a sly smile.   
“Good morning Beastie,” she said.  
“Good morning Godmother, Diaval, how are you today?” Aurora asked.  
“Recovering, my dear, slowly but surely,” Maleficent said softly.  
“We are trying to have the iron removed as fast as possible Mistress,” Phillip interjected with a small smile on his eager face. Maleficent turned her attention to the young prince as several maids entered with trays of food. It seemed Phillip had spent a bit of time with Aurora last night. She raised an eyebrow at him. Phillip swallowed but stared back firmly. Beside her, Maleficent could feel Diaval shift closer to her as the maids laid the food at the table. It seemed all humans were causing the raven distress. Maleficent placed a calming hand on his and gave him a brief smile of encouragement before turning back to the young prince.  
“Yes Godmother, Phillip and I have been talking to the guards and have already got them removing all the iron from the entry ways, and some are already taking everything iron out of the castle. We are going to have to replace a lot of things, but it will be worth it to not have any iron here at all!” Aurora bubbled happily. Maleficent smiled at her Beastie, she found it impossible to be upset with the girl.  
“I hope you got ample sleep, my dear,” she said softly. “You will be of no use to anyone without rest.”  
“Yes Godmother, I slept, do not worry,” said Aurora with a roll of her eyes.  
“Eat your breakfast Beastie, then you can show us around, for I know you have already explored every corner of this dreary castle,” Maleficent said with a smile. She turned to make sure Diaval was eating as she let Aurora’s happy chatter float around the table. She loved her Beastie terribly, but she couldn’t wait to be out of this ironclad castle and back to the Moors, Diaval could do with a break from humans for a while as well.

Breakfast went smoothly, Aurora filled the room with her cheerful chatter while Phillip added comments here and there. Maleficent was happy to listen to the girl chatter, finding relief in the girl’s ability to stay positive after a traumatic event. If only Diaval could have come out unscathed. Maleficent was also feeling slightly trapped and stifled in this iron castle, she needed the fresh air and trees of the Moors. But she would stay for Aurora, she would stay and help her Beastie become a just and fair Queen.  
After breakfast was finished, Aurora was keen to show Maleficent and Diaval around the castle, well the parts she had already explored and knew were clear of iron. Maleficent was content to allow the girl to lead the way, Phillip was never far from her side. This young Prince had really taken a shine to Aurora. He seemed content to allow Aurora to talk and make decisions, being a sounding board for the near Queen. Maleficent decided she needed to keep a small eye on this blossoming friendship. 

Diaval kept close to Maleficent during the walk. His arm was hurting again. His leg was still sore, and the humans were whispering. His keen raven hearing could hear all the whisperings. They were saying unkind words about Maleficent and himself. A daemon they called him, and her a sorceress. Bewitched they whispered about Aurora. Ensnared by the sorceress, they whispered about Phillip. Diaval frowned. He never used to harbour such strong feelings against the humans, a nuisance they used to be, but now, now his feelings had changed. Humans could be crueler than dogs, worse than other birds. They attacked him for protecting his Mistress, they kept attacking him when he tried to protect their Princess. Diaval didn’t like these feelings. He wanted away from the whispers, away from the walls, he wanted to fly. But he couldn’t. His arm was broken, his wing was broken. He would be land bound for a while longer yet. During his musings, Diaval had drifted behind the others. Far enough away that a serving maid felt brave enough to jump forward.

“You daemon!” she hissed, “do you know what you have done! My brother was one you killed so thoughtlessly! You should feel ashamed! Crawl back into the hole you came from! You don’t deserve to be here, you don’t deserve to be alive!” each word was punctuated by a firm shove and finger point. Diaval could do nothing but back up. His eyes darted around, hoping to catch Maleficent’s eyes. She was getting further away and this maid had him pushed up against a wall. He closed his eyes, bracing for a hit as the maid raised a hand to slap. Nothing came. Diaval peeked one eye open. Maleficent was there, but it was Phillip who held the maid’s arm. Diaval felt relief sweep through him. He sunk to the ground, shaking. Had he killed people last night? He couldn’t recall, there had been so much fire and humans had kept attacking him. Maleficent crouched down in front of him. She raised one hand to cup his face. Diaval flinched at the hand coming towards him and his eyes focused on his MIstress. There was sadness in her eyes as her hand hovered near his face. Her wings twitched as she raised them to block out those surrounding them. Behind her, Diaval could just make out Phillip and Aurora dealing with the maid, he couldn’t hear what they were saying, and he didn’t want to. He wanted to go home. Home to the Moors, to the nest he shared with Maleficent.  
“Diaval,” Maleficent said softly, “look at me.” It was a softly spoken command. Diaval once again turned to face his Mistress. She searched deep in his eyes before giving a sigh. “Come, my pet, let us retire to our rooms, can you get up?” She didn’t offer a hand, a kindness on her behalf. Diaval braced his good hand against the wall and pushed himself up. A bone deep weariness had crept up on him. Maleficent opened her arm to accommodate the raven close by. This time, he accepted the invitation, stepping close and wrapping his left arm around her waist as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, her wings coming up to shield him.  
Aurora approached them, a slight frown across her face.  
“I’m sorry Beastie, perhaps another time for the tour,” said Maleficent with a sad smile.  
“Of course Godmother, I have a few things to take care of now anyway,” Aurora said, returning the smile, “shall I have Phillip escort you back to your rooms?”  
“No need dearest, I know the way” Maleficent said, “you know where to find us if you need us, come visit later.” Maleficent turned away to walk back to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora is taking control of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, bit of a delay between chapters, school reports are not easy to write. This is a short chapter, focusing on Aurora and her thoughts and feelings. Enjoy!

For the first time in her short life, Aurora was mad. True, she had been hurt and upset upon learning about the curse, but that was a different feeling, more a betrayal. Now she was mad. How dare that maid raise her hand to Diaval. How dare those people whisper unkind things about her family. She may have acted oblivious, showing her Godmother and Diaval around the castle, but she had heard the whisperings. How was she meant to rule and guide these people if they hated the ones she loved most in this world? 

Aurora straightened her shoulders and turned to Connor, who was standing near by.  
“Gather all the maids and servants into the dinning area, I wish to address them, then gather the soldiers and guards into the throne room, I will speak to them next.” she said. Connor nodded and headed off. Phillip was still holding the maid who had tried to hurt Diaval.  
“Bring her with us, she needs to hear this as well,” Aurora said with a frown. Phillip nudged the maid to walk in front of them, drawing close to Aurora.   
“What are you planning?” he asked softly. Aurora gave him a small smile. This prince, the first person she met who was truly human, was very kind. He had listened to her rant and rave last night, pouring out all her fears over becoming Queen, over being afraid of the man who had been her father. He had quietly offered some advice and suggestions, but left the final decision up to her. Most importantly, he had showed kindness towards her Godmother and Diaval. Aurora remembered seeing him in the battle the other night. He had entered the throne room as she was still coming down the stairs. Phillip had taken one look around and leapt between Diaval and the soldiers, back to the fire breathing dragon. Aurora knew then, this boy was special.  
“I’m going to lay down some rules.” she told him. “No one hurts my family!”  
Phillip nodded. 

Nearly an hour later and Aurora was standing in front of all the maids and servants in the tower. She looked out over the nervous faces. Phillip was standing off to the side, silent support.  
“Greetings and warm wishes to all gathered here!” Aurora started, her voice clear. “Last night a terrible battle was fought, between the old king who was mad, and the faerie, Maleficent. During this battle many things happened that shouldn’t have happened. This battle was brought around by lies and mis-beliefs. I am here to fix that.” Aurora paused, taking a breath. Phillip gave her an encouraging nod. “My father, King Stephan, was a liar. He was mad with hatred of the Moors and towards my Godmother, Maleficent.” There were mutterings through the crowd of mistrust and fear. “Maleficent has raised me for most of my life, always in the shadows, keeping me safe and fed and protected. Her companion, Diaval, has taken care of me all the time. Some may fear him as he is turned shapes, but let me make this clear, Diaval would not hurt a human unless provoked.” Here, she heard angry shouts from the crowd.   
“He killed my brother!”  
“She’s an evil fae! Needs to go back beyond the wall!”  
“I don’t trust she won’t turn me into a worm and squish me!”  
“He trampled half the soldiers and burnt my boy to a crisp!”  
Aurora waited for calm.  
“Last night, the Mad King ordered his men to attack Maleficent. They dropped a net on her, hurting her. When I tried to help her, men grabbed me and were pushing and pulling me, hurting me. Maleficent did what she had to, protecting me. Diaval turned dragon to help me. He was only trying to scare everyone away from me, but your men kept hurting him.” Again, Aurora paused to listen. This time there were a few murmurs of agreement, and some of outrage towards the men who had hurt Aurora. Aurora gave a small smile. “I will only say this once. If any wish harm on Maleficent and Diaval, they will be removed from the castle and banished from the kingdom immediately. I will not keep you here against your will, those who wish to leave may leave now!”   
Aurora pointed to the doors and waited. Several maids turned to look at each other, whispering. Most of them straightened up and stayed where they were. Some simply shook their heads, picked up their skirts and marched out the door.  
Aurora nodded, and dismissed the ones left back to their duties. Onto the men now.

Aurora was exhausted. It had been a long day. She flopped back on the sette in her rooms, Phillip on the armchair opposite her.   
“I could sleep for days!” she moaned. “Why are people so hard to deal with!”  
Phillip chuckled.  
“What were the Moors like?” he asked.  
“Much nicer! So much nicer and less trouble than people, faeries are mostly fun and mischief!” Aurora said wistfully. Phillip listened as Aurora told him all about the Moors, the open fields, the water nymphs, the cheeky wallerbogs, the flowers and fresh air.  
“You will have to take me soon,” Phillip said, a smile on his face.  
“Oh yes!” Aurora said, “you must come and see them, you will love it!”  
“But first, lets get your kingdom back up and running,” Phillip said with a frown, “I heard rumours from the men at my castle about how crazy your father was, and after seeing it first hand, I can see why everyone is afraid to come here.”  
Aurora sighed heavily. She was beginning to hate this kingdom.  
“We need to show the people they have nothing to fear from Godmother and Diaval. Really, they are the kindest beings I have yet to meet.” She said, twirling her hair around a finger as she thought.  
“Maybe we could have a party, a gala to celebrate the new Spring,” Phillip mused.  
“Oh, and have it outside, with lots of flowers and dancing and food!” Aurora gushed.  
“Maybe we can have your crowning ceremony around the same time?” suggested Phillip.  
“Ok, lets get planning this party, what do we need?” Aurora sat up and pulled some paper and a pencil over to the small table between them.  
“Firstly, when do we want to have this gala?”


End file.
